The 76th hunger games a soildiers game
by jimzy123
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1 nightmares

The 76th hunger games a soldiers game

The uprising failed district thirteen was destroyed again leaving its underground inhabitants scatterd led by katniss and gale into the forests surrounding the districts hundreds of rebel soildiers have been captured and this who haven't been turned I to avoxs have spent the last five years being tortured in snows attempts to find the rebels this is the story of one solider who will be turned against his freinds in the first hunger games since the uprising may the odds be ever in your favour

Chapter one nightmares

Five years ago

I stormed through snows mansion using a sword to cut down any who stood I'm my way. My mission was simple find peeta melark at all costs. I duck behind a wall as peacekeeper fire goes past me .

"Hold your fire" is what I hear from there direction "you can't hide from me boy I know your there" the voice calls out to me. " your freinds are either dead or captured give yourself up and maybe we'll go easy on you" he says

I grit my teeth and step from behind the wall my sword in my hand. "How about we fight this out" I say confidently

The man smiles from behind his hood "fine lets" he says Unsheathing two swords. " peacekeepers fall back I'll handle this" the man says

The white clad soildiers leave as I charge at my enemy his two swords blocking mine as he parrys sweeping my legs from beneath me. I roll away as he brings one down to where my head was seconds before. I jump to my feet and run at him attacking him which he easily blocks before kicking me in my stomach knocking the wind from me I fall to my knees struggleing for breath

"Your form could use some work and your attacks are sloppy coin obviously has not trained you well kid" the man says crouching down next to me.

"Coin never taught me a thing "I say bringing the handle of my sword round into his nose causing him to fall back holding his now bloody nose.

" that was a mistake" he says as I run at him again he pulls out a small knife throwing it at me catching me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground and lose consciousness

Two years ago

I'm dragged from my cell my face and body coverd in bruises as I'm thrown into an interrogation room. I look up seeing the hooded man "so what torture is it to be today" I say

"For you none but we are going to show you something g have you ever seen how an avox is made." He asks "no we'll let me educate you. ". He walks over to a door and bangs it "bring her in" he says as the door flys open and my mother is thrown inside

"Mom no stop"I say getting up to be forced back to my knees

"Son no matter what happens here don't tell them a fucking thing" she says looking me in the eye as a peacekeeper walks over using foreceps to pull he tounge as far as they can.

"Now normally they use more intricate tools for this." The man says pulling out his sword . "But this will do" he says bringing it down blood spurting onto the floor

Preset

My eyes snap open as I wake up on the floor of my cell sweating. I struggle to my feet and walk around my cell before starting my daily push-ups. A guard comes to me cell and smiles

"Get up the president wants you"

"Oh great I can't wait" I say as I walk from the cell and see the other prisoners being taken with me . "Does anyone know where there taking us" I ask the others shake there heads as were led out into the courtyard where snow is on a pedastle waiting

"Prisoners you are being given one last chance to be free but first you must survive against each other in the 76th hunger games. Due to the ammount of you the games will be made a team event and have multiple rounds in multiple arenas. Now go rest the games begin tommorrow and may the odds be ever in your favour"

So there was my first chapter please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2 the games begin

Chapter two the first round begins

My eyes snap open as the peacekeepers throw a bucket of ice cold water over me. "Get up boy the hovercraft leaves in one hour" they say dragging me to my feet.

I walk with them to the prep room where about 10 other soldiers I'd fought with are. I'm led to a bed and thrown a set of clothes nothing special just a black hoodie black shirt and combat pants. As I get ready I look around hardley recognising any of the men and women around me as the hooded man walks in with my mother following him carrying a tray of food. They walk over to me and my mother hands me the food as the man looks at me

"Eat up boy this may be our last meal and the last time your mother ever sees you." He says smileing under his hood "now go to my quarters I'll be with you soon" he says grabbing my mothers face and kissing her roughly.

My blood boils as I clench my fists "get your fucking hands off her" I say standing up

"Now now boy calm down" he says turning away

"You son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do I will kill you."

"First you'll have to survive the games boy" he says walking away.

I throw my tray off food after him earning me a hit round the back of the head with a peacekeepers rifle knocking me out. When I wake up I'm lieing on the floor of a room with a glass tube in the middle "hmm looks like I'm here then" I say to myself as the countdown to get on the lift begins. I step onto the platform and am raised up onto the battlefield as my eyes adjust I notice that were in a desert with the cornocopia Infront of about forty of the prisoners around me. I quickly look at the cornocopia and see my weapons of choice a bow and arrow and two evil looking swords on the ground near the opening as the final ten seconds count down I get ready to run my eyes set on the weapons. The count hits zero and all the soildiers run for the weapons someone reaches the bow before me as I pick up the swords an arrow whistles past my ear I look seeing my old commander loading up another arrow and fiering it at me. My eyes widen as I've got no way to dodge the arrow so in instinct I raise my hand and catch it at the last second the tip right at my nose I drop the arrow and run at him my swords ready. As I swing a blade down he raises the now blocking it but isn't ready for my second blade to pierce his gut the next sound I hear is the boom of the cannon. I look around seeing the other soildiers haven't moved of there platforms all stareing at me before they run at the cornocopia a few running in the opposit direction. I get up and run as fast as I can away from the bloodbath picking up a bag of supplies before heading into the desert alone

Please review


End file.
